The invention relates to a seat guide device with at least one linear guide system and with a seat base being supported in a movable fashion on the carriage of the system against the force of a spring.
Such seat guide devices are known in particular from the former Bundestag [German Parliament] building in Bonn and the Reichstag [Imperial Diet] building in Berlin. The seats are arranged on and use a support pipe as the seat base, which is supported in a longitudinally movable fashion on the carriage of the linear guide system. In this manner, it is possible to move the seat away from the table, and in so doing giving the spring a tension, which returns the seat base with the seat to its initial position once the user gets up. This automatic return of the seats provides a harmonious arrangement in larger halls and keeps the exit routes behind the seat rows free in that the seats are returned automatically to the initial position; i.e., being guided towards the tables or away from them depending on the installed position.
It has been demonstrated that at greater travel distances, the developed spring tension is so great that the seat with its base is accelerated significantly and hits hard at the stop. Both the mechanical stress and, in particular the associated noise, are undesirable.